When Hope is Lost
by TerrabreakerX
Summary: Chris/Sam Oneshot. When Sam loses hope, Chris tries to rekindle it within her. Takes place between parts 1 and 2 of "The End of Everything".


Hiya guys! It's good that there's finally a Monster Buster Club category now - I only noticed it a week ago. I'm a Cathy/Danny + Sam/Chris supporter, though I don't see why other pairings couldn't work as well. This story is a short Sam/Chris oneshot set between parts 1 and 2 of "The End of Everything", so if you really can't stand the pairing, you might want to hit the back button now. If you decide to stay and read on, I hope you enjoy!

I thought it was a bit strange that, when the first part of "The End of Everything" ended, Sam and Chris were standing, gazing up at the sky when Cathy was taken, but Part 2 started with them running in to stop Danny from beating up Zeeborp. This idea was born from that "gap" in time.

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own anything to do with Monster Buster Club - it's the creation of Marathon Production.

_Some Spoilers for "The End of Everything" in this fan fiction - You have been warned._

--

"It... really is you, Cathy?" Sam lowered her laser and took a step forward, her face softening. Chris stood still beside her, his mouth open in shock. Both stared incredulously at their fellow club member in her alien form, finally realising that the "goon" they had been chasing was one of their best friends. Cathy slowly took a step forward, the fear she had felt while being chased finally subsiding. Sam imitated the action, still staring at her friend's face. Wide gold eyes met blue eyes for a short, split second moment - until a bright blue tube of light surrounded Cathy and dragged her, screaming, up towards the sky.

"Cathy?!" yelled both club members, horrified at seeing her snatched into the sky. Sam stretched out her hand in vain, but it was too late - Cathy was gone. The tube zipped up after her, leaving Sam and Chris completely alone in the square. Chris looked around, noticing the lack of un-morphed aliens that had filled the town square only moments ago.

"Where'd they all go?" he said, puzzled. Suddenly, something vibrated in Sam's pocket - the communicator they had taken from Zeeborp earlier. She pulled it out and flicked it on, the anger she had felt returning quickly.

"Ok," she growled, "Whoever's behind this better give us Cathy back, now!" A familiar voice answered her and she put her ear close to hear what was being said. Her face quickly paled and her eyes widened.

"What are they saying?" asked Chris. Sam switched off the communicator and started shaking slightly in despair. "Tell me!" he said, placing his hand gently on Sam's shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting way. She tried to speak, then took a deep breath.

"That was the galactic Commander..." she whispered softly, her voice going high-pitched. "And he's taking Cathy... maybe forever..." she finished, looking at the ground. Chris gasped, his hands falling to his sides. Both kids slowly looked towards the sky, hardly believing what had just happened.

--

"She's... gone..." whispered Sam. "I can't believe it... that might have been the last time we'll see Cathy... our Cathy... ever again..." She placed her hand against the Addison Single "statue" to steady herself as a sudden thought occurred to her. "And to think... What kind of a goodbye present did we give her...?"

"What d'ya mean?" Chris asked, looking at her. She turned around and replied sadly.

"We attacked her... We chased her across the city, shooting at her..." Sam tossed down her laser, disgusted at herself. "We should have believed her..." _What kind of friends are we?_ She thought sadly.

"I'm sure she'll understand..." Chris said quietly, dropping his Vacuuvator to place his hand around her shoulder again. She avoided his hand, sighing.

"How will she ever forgive us?" she groaned, sinking to her knees, a fresh wave of guilt sweeping over her like the tide over a pebble.

"She will, but it'll help if we can find out why she un-morphed." he said, try to help her up, but she resisted.

"How can we survive without her? We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Cathy! She and Mr. Smith re-created the MBC, she stopped Mark from finding the pods in the tunnels, she saved us all on the camping trip and she saved... she saved my life..." Sam stopped, remembering how Cathy had caught her when she had been falling to her death, hundreds of feet above the ground, after being hit by a giant flipper. "And... this is how we repay her..." she finished quietly, her brown eyes uncharacteristically starting to mist over.

"Come on Sam!" Chris exclaimed. "This isn't the you that I know!" he tried again to pull her up and this time succeeded. "You're smart and confident, not sad! You know as well as I do that Cathy'll pull through - we just need to help her..." She got to her feet unsteadily and walked a few steps, then grabbed onto Chris's shoulders to steady herself. He patted her on the back as her shaking stopped.

"We won't be split up." he told her. "You know Cathy as well as I do - better, probably. She'll find a way to morph and she'll be back in no time! But what she really needs, right now, is for us to help her from down here." Sam smiled at this and suddenly hugged Chris around the waist, taking him completely by surprise.

"You're right." She said, leaning on his shoulder. "We'll find out who did this to all the aliens. Then..." she stopped hugging him and looked him straight at him, grinning. Gold eyes met blue eyes. "Then we'll bust 'em big time!"

"All right!" Chris smiled, cheering inside. _That's the Sam I know... and love..._ he thought.

"Come on!" she called, pushing him from his thoughts. "We've got a job to do!" Sam had already started running back to Mr. Smith's, to tell Danny what had happened. Chris ran after her and quickly caught up with her and together, they ran back to the clubhouse.

--

So, how was it? I know Sam was a bit OOC at the end, though if you think it was really bad (or good, or anything), please tell me via R/R!


End file.
